Forum:Country Profiles
Dearest contributors and random people, As a part of the third great front page redesign, (that will be lazily designed, since no one came up with feature suggestions) please submit a brief profile of your country in the following format: Country Name Capital: City Population: Several million, I hope Leader: President (or other title) John Doe Project: Nearly Future Era of Pangat Author: User:John Johnson Summary: This is a country summary. It should have a few sentences describing your country. Here's an example, etc: Ivalice Capital: Koiwai Population: 48,872,300 Leader: President John Martin Project: Nearly Real World Author: User:Woogers Summary: The Republic of Ivalice is a federal constitutional republic consisting of three states and a federal district, located off the eastern coast of the United States of America, surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean. Please note that this should not be limited to countries, but can include kingdoms, ecumenopolises, etc (top-level governments). Also, this is not required, unless you want your country featured on the front page. Also, consider adding facts to User:Woogers/Template:Facts/list, as that will also be on the front page. Thanks, Woogers - talk ( ) 07:26, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Don't use the border template. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:20, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ----- ----- Allied States of America Capital: New Bay City FAC Population: 95,989,655 Leader: President Timothy Mac Project: New Era Author: User:Super Warmonkey Summary: The Allied States is a 2007 secessor-state to the USA, which eventually ceased to exist when other nations formed out of its old states. The ASA follows a roughly similar government system as the former United States, however takes a more carefree approach when it comes to regulations, thus doesn't have an over-binding constitution. The Allied States' capital is located in the new Texan city of New Bay City's Federal Administrative Center. In 2012, the remaining Canadian territories and provinces became part of the Allied States. (Find out more...) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 11:11, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- ---- Imperial Dynasty of Kalibara Capital: Imperial City of Kimbilio Population: 109,210,112 Leader: Kaizari Kenan VI Project: Independent Author: Vivaporius Summary: The Imperial Dynasty of Kalibara an absolute monarchy founded in 1532 located on a large island in the Indian Ocean. It was created by ship-wrecked traders from East African, and grew into a major power over the next five centuries. The kingdom is one of a rich culture, a mix of African, Indian, Muslim, and European to form the unique Kalibarani culture that exist today. The people still refer to Europeans as "Franks" and Muslims as "Saracens", a few of the many things that make Kalibara stand out in the world. (Find out more...) --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:31, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- ---- Southern Cross Republic Capital: Santana Population: 1,589,907 Leader: President Anna Rita de Castro Project: Nearly Real World Author: Cunha Summary: The Southern Cross Republic, also referred to as the SCR (Portuguese: República do Cruzeiro do Sul, or the RCS), is an island in the South Atlantic Ocean and the 2nd Portuguese-speaking country in the Americas. It was a colony of Portugal from the landing of Pedro Álvares Cabral in 1500 until its independence in 1912. After the overthrow of the monarchy in 1910 in Portugal. (Find out more...) Cunha 21:38, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- ---- Union of Everett Capital: Everett City Population: 252,154,000 Leader: President of the Union of Everett, Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer Project: Future World Author: User:United_Planets Summary: The Union of Everett is a country located in eastern North America, comprising of eastern Canada, nearly all territories east of the United States' Mississippi River and eastern territory of Mexico, among other island and non-mainland areas such as Hawaii, Alaska, Haiti and Puerto Rico. Declaring independence in 2003, it is led by an elected Democratic government. ---- ---- Kingdom of Texas Capital: Grand Flatts City Population: Let me to see Leader: Sovereign of the Kingdom of Texas, Jason of Texas Project: Future World Author: User:MineCraftian Summary: The Kingdom of Texas is a democratic senatorial monarchy located in central North America. It comprises originally of the states of Arkansas, Texas, Okalahoma, New Mexico and Arizona. Within its expansion after growing into a completely sovereign state by the year 2012, Texas continues to grow as an empire. ---- ---- Kingdom of Lapland Capital: Nami Novgorod, Federal City Population: 412,787,386 Leader: King Niklaus Makem Albus II Project: Future World Author: User:Palo Alto Summary: The Kingdom of Lapland, of just Lapland, is a transcontinental state located in northeastern Europe and northern Asia. Lapland comprises of 17 Russian Federal subjects and four other European Nations. Lapland is the successor state of the USSR. ---- ---- Democratic Republic of Eastern Sahara Capital: Cairo Population: 107,548,427 Leader: President Ahmed Shafik Project: New Era Author: User:Falloutfan08 Summary: Eastern Sahara is a country in North Africa, comprising of former Egypt and Sudan which almagated in late 2011. The country is highly secular, and much more liberal than many other modern arab states. ---- ---- Hurian Federation Capital: Defiance Population: 406,467,211 Leader: Supreme Commander Jasalyn Williams Project: Future World Author: Vivaporius Summary: The Hurian Fedeation is a ultra-militaristic state located in Africa, and holdings in the Caribbean Ocean. Founded in 1951, Huria is infamous for its xenophobic, war-driven society, in which Huria has alienated itself from the international community by way of its actions and ideals. The country's ceaseless expansionism is only contained by the weight of the rest of the world's superpowers. (Find out more...) --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:31, July 9, 2012 (UTC)